


The Way They Were

by sayna



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayna/pseuds/sayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tsubasa group returns to Yuko's shop. TRC Sakura and Syaoran are both asleep so to get a feather Fai and Kurogane must get help from a certain Card Mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on ff.net years ago but I thought I would start to post it here too.
> 
> This will be updated about once a week till I catch up to the current chapter.

It was very still. The early morning light barely reached past the skyscrapers to land on the ground of the courtyard. A house stood between two large buildings surrounded by a wooden fence. A house most people did not even see.

Standing in the yard were four people. A tall, beautiful woman, her long black hair falling down her back, was staring at a spot on the ground. She wore a pretty blue kimono with purple butterflies embroidered on it. Standing beside her was a young man in a school uniform. His vivid blue eyes peered out though his glasses. His black hair was rather a mess. Two girls skipped silently behind him. One had long blue hair and a red dress. The other had short pink hair and a white dress. Both had wings sown on their dresses.

But they were not alone. A black creature sat on the woman's shoulder. It was small and had long ears. One had an earring in it. A blue gem was in the middle of it's forehead.

The young man looked and the woman and asked, "What are we doing, Yuko-san?"

Yuko smiled, "We are waiting, Watanuki. " She said.

"AARRGG" he said. "I know that. What are we waiting for?"

She took her eyes off the ground for the first time to stare at him. "For something to happen."

He twitched and looked as if he was going to make a scathing reply when their attention was diverted to the sky.

Something seemed to be falling from the sky. It looked almost like a sack of pink coloured sky was touching the ground. It suddenly exploded to reveal two figures.

On closer inspection the two figures were shown to be each hold another person. Plus a small creature seemed to be on the shoulder of one of them. The one on the left looked around and swore. "We're back at the witch's place." He said. He was a tall, dark haired, strong looking man. He was dressed in black with red stitching. A deadly looking sword was belted to his side. His red eyes darted around the place.

On his back was a young man. He appeared to be asleep or unconscious. His slightly messy brown hair had a pair of goggles on it. He was wrapped in a dark green cloak.

The small creature was on the shoulder of the black haired man. It was exactly the same as the one on Yuko's should except that this one was white and had a red gem. It smiled and hopped to the ground to run to Yuko.

The other figure smiled. He was also a tall man, though not as tall at the first. His hair was blonde and his blue eyes sparked mischievously. He was wearing a white cloak with blue etchings on it.

In his arms he carried a young woman. Like the boy her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. It was hard to tell if her hair was a light brown or a dark blonde colour.

"Yuko!" The white creature called as it jumped into her arms. "I missed you"

"I missed you too Mokona." Yuko said as she hugged the White Mokona to her face.

"Hey, Witch, why are we back here?" Kurogane said.

"Well that is not a nice way to greet someone." Yuko smiled at Kurogane, causing him to roll his eyes. "But you have come back because I have something to give you." Yuko waked forward till she was directly in front of Fai. Out of thin air she seemed to pull a feather. A white feather with strange markings on it. She reached her hand out and placed the feather on the chest of the sleeping girl in Fai's arms.

Instead of resting on top of her the feather was sucked into Sakura's body with a flash of light.

"HEY" Kurogane suddenly shouted at Yuko. "If you had one of the Princess's feathers why didn't you give it to us at the beginning?" As he was shouting the boy of his back began to fall.

"Syaoran-kun!" Watanuki yelled. He ran forward to try to stop the boy from falling. However, he did not need to worry. Kurogane had sensed the boy slipping and hoisted him up further on his shoulders. He then stared down mercilessly at Watanuki who backed quickly away.

"I wouldn't let him fall" Kurogane said. Watanuki nervously nodded his head.

"Stop scaring the poor boy, Kuro-tan." Fai scolded Kurogane.

Yuko was laughing as she turned to address Kurogane. "I didn't have the feather when you showed up the first time."

"Fine, now that we've got it, let's go. Come on, manju bun." Kurogane said looking at White Mokona.

White Mokona, who was holding paws with Black Mokona, stared up at Kurogane and said, "Mokona senses another feather."

"You mean there is another feather besides the one Yuko-san gave to Sakura-chan?" Fai asked.

Both the Mokonas nodded. "Yes, Mokona can sense another one. But there are a lot of different kinds of magic in this world so Mokona can't tell where it is coming from." White Mokona said.

Suddenly Yuko smiled widely. "I know where the feather is. And who has it." She said. "Let's go inside and talk." She began to walk to the door. Maru and Moro following her. She made it halfway before she turned around to see that no one else had moved. "You might want to hurry." She said just as the sound of thunder shattered the air.

The rest of the group followed Yuko into the house. As the last person walked through the door it began to rain.


	2. Rooms and Reasons

As the group was silently watching the rain, Yuko had already discarded her shoes and stepped up into the house. She turned around, her kimono flowing around her legs.

"Watanuki" She called to the young man, who turned to face her. "I have something to check on. Can you show Fai and Kuro-tan to the rooms they can stay in. "

Kurogane growled at her nickname for him. "Kurogane, not Kuro-tan or Kuro-sama or Kuro-rin or whatever stupid names you come up with."

"But it's funny." Fai and Yuko said at the same time. Kurogane growled again.

Watanuki looked over at his laughing boss. "Yuko-san what rooms do you want me to put them in?"

Yuko tapped her chin with her finger as if in deep thought. "Put Sakura and Syaoran in the room next to yours. And put Fai and Kuro-chan in the rooms across the hall." She continued to talk over Kurogane's angry mutterings. "After Sakura and Syaoran are put to bed the four of us can meet and talk."

Both Mokonas jumped up to where Yuko stood. "And have snacks. And sake." They said in unison.

Yuko clapped her hands and smiled broadly. "Of course we will have sake." With those final words she turned and walked down the hall and out of sight. Moro and Maru and both the Mokonas followed behind her chanting "Sake and snacks"

"But you haven't even had breakfast yet." Watanuki yelled to her. But all the answer he got was a loud yell of "SAKE"

Watanuki sighed, muttering to himself as he took off his own shoes and stepped into the house.

"Excuse me." Fai said to Watanuki. "Your name is Watanuki-kun, right?" Watanuki nodded. "Do you think you could hold Sakura-chan so I could take off my shoes?" Fai asked him.

Kurogane was able to lean forward and untie his shoes, but Fai could not with Sakura in his arms.

"Sure" Watanuki stepped down and Fai deposited the sleeping girl into his arms. Watanuki was surprised. Sakura was very light. Light as a feather he thought and then chuckled to himself.

Watanuki looked down at the sleeping princess. She looked so peaceful. Like a sleeping angel. She had such a gentle smile on her face, it made Watanuki smile just looking at it.

"Fai-san, what happened to Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?" Watanuki asked.

Fai looked up from untying his shoes. "In the last world we were in we got one of Sakura-chan's feathers. It always makes her sleepy afterwards. Syaoran-kun worked so hard to get it for her. I think he used up to much energy." Fai replied. "He passed out right after she got the feather. But the world we were in was kind of dangerous so we had to leave right away."

"So you guys must be very tired." Watanuki commented. "I know, you can take a nap while I prepare a nice brunch."

"That sounds great." Fai said as he took Sakura back from Watanuki. "Don't you think Kuro-sama?" He asked the warrior as the three of them stepped up into the house.

"Whatever" Kurogane said.

Watanuki showed them the way to the rooms they would be staying in. "This is my room." He said as he pointed to it. "And these two rooms you can use." His finger jabbed at the two doors across the hall. "And this room if for Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan." He opened the door next to his own room.

Inside were two beds. One had a red blanket with a blue butterfly on it. The other was the opposite, a blue blanket with a red butterfly.

Fai placed Sakura on the red bed. He took off her cape and shoes. Kurogane did the same for Syaoran. Watanuki noticed that as he took off Syaoran's goggles he placed a hand on the boy's forehead. He is checking for a fever Watanuki realized. Kurogane turned to see Watanuki looking at him.

"I'm going to my room." Kurogane said curtly and left the room.

"Don't mind Kuro-wan, he is normally like that." Fai said soothingly to Watanuki. "I think I am going to go too. But first I just want to check on something." He said as he finished covering Sakura with a blanket. He walked over to Syaoran and just like Kurogane, checked to see if Syaoran's head was warm.

"He already checked." Watanuki told a surprised Fai. "Kurogane-san did."

"Really?" Fai said. He looked quite pleased about it.

Watanuki nodded.

Fai covered Syaoran with a blanket. Then he and Watanuki left the room closing the door behind them.

"Is it okay to leave them there?" Watanuki asked.

Fai nodded. "They will both sleep for quite a while. Sakura-chan can sleep for days after she gets a feather. And Syaoran-kun really needs his rest."

"Okay, you should get some sleep too. I am going to prepare brunch and then I will come and get you." Watanuki said. Fai smiled at him and went into his room. Watanuki began to walk to the kitchen deciding on the menu as he went.

A couple of hours later brunch was ready. Fai and Yuko had sake, much to Watanuki's displeasure.

Watanuki noticed that Kurogane seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe he just needed a rest he thought. But then he realized that it was actually Fai's inability to use chopsticks that caused the ninja to smile.

"So, Yuko-san." Fai said. "You know who has Sakura-chan's feather?"

Yuko nodded. "People with magic seem to be drawn to this town. One of them is a mage. He moved here a short while age. He only recently acquired the feather and has not unlocked the feather's true potential yet. Which is why you should get it back soon."

Kurogane put down his bowl and stared at the witch. "How do we do that?" he demanded.

Yuko drained her sake cup. "Well, I can't help you."

"Why not Yuko-san?" Fai asked.

"Let's just say that I can't interfere." She said it brightly but Watanuki noticed a sad look in her eyes.

Kurogane apparently didn't see it because he snapped. "Let's just pay this mage a visit with my sword."

Yuko smiled at him. "I don't think that will work. Neither of you uses magic."

"You mean he refuses to." Kurogane said looking at Fai.

"Will we need to fight him to get it back?" Fai asked Yuko, completely ignoring Kurogane.

"Yes, he will not want to part with it." Yuko said. "But I know someone who can help you."

"Really? Who?" Fai inquired.

"There is a young magician who lives in town. I have asked her and her boyfriend, who also used magic to come for dinner. I believe her friend is also coming." Watanuki noticed when she said the last part she looked at Kurogane.

I wonder why, he thought. And then he realized something. "Yuko-san! You have to tell me when you invite people over. What if I didn't have enough food for dinner." He suddenly shouted at Yuko.

She smiled at him. "But I did tell you. Just now. Weren't you listening?"

"AARRGG"

"But I can tell you all about this mage. Who and where he is. But it would be best to wait for our guests to arrive." Yuko said to Fai and Kurogane.

Watanuki spent the rest of the meal listening to Fai and the White Mokona telling Yuko about the various worlds they had visited.

The rain had stopped by the afternoon to be replaced with a shining sun. Moro, Maru and the Mokonas set up a small pool in the yard. They ran around laughing and splashing each other. Watanuki was making dinner. He had refused help from Fai, saying that he was the guest, and sent him outside. Fai and Kurogane sat in the yard watching Moro, Maru and the Mokonas. It was nice just to relax.

"This is very peaceful." Fai commented as he sipped the lemonade Watanuki had made for them.

Kurogane merely grunted.

"Too bad Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are sleeping." Fai mused.

Another grunt.

"What type of person do you think this magician is?"

Silence.

"Come on Kuro-pu, be nice."

More silence.

"If you don't say something I will be very sad." Fai teased and leaned over to poke Kurogane in the shoulder.

Kurogane suddenly stood up. At first Fai thought that Kurogane was going to hurt him like he so frequently threatened. But Kurogane was not looking at him. His gaze was fixed on the fence door. A beautiful dark haired girl had just stepped through.

Kurogane's face was shocked as he breathed a single name.

"Tomoyo-hime"


	3. Same Souls

Watanuki loved cooking. Maybe because it felt like he was honoring his father. Maybe he loved to please people. Maybe he just liked eating. Whatever the real reason Watanuki was not disappointed that he had to spend a nice day inside cooking. In fact, not that he would ever tell Yuko, but he was glad that she had invited so many guests. It gave him a chance to try new recipes and he relished the idea of getting their opinions on his food.

"You're welcome." Watanuki half turned to see Yuko standing in the kitchen door. She had changed since brunch. She now wore a red dress and a black butterfly belt around her hips. Strappy red high heels and a red clip that held up her hair completed her outfit.

"You're welcome for what?" Watanuki asked. He had gotten used to Yuko turning up in the kitchen. He had not gotten used to the weird things she said. Sometimes he had a feeling, like now, that she could tell what he was thinking.

Yuko said nothing, just raised an eyebrow. They both knew what she was talking about. She was inching her way across the room. Just as she reached for a plate full of food Watanuki's hand snatched it away.

"Not until dinner."

Yuko pouted. "But I'm hungry."

"Too bad. You just have to wait." Watanuki said as he placed the plate away from her reach. "You can eat when the guests arrive." He turned to face her. "Who are they by the way?"

"The magician is a young girl I met a year ago. She is extremely powerful. I like to be acquainted with anyone who can use magic." Yuko said as she attempted to lean around Watanuki to grab the plate. "She will look familiar to you."

"Oh, have I met her before?" Watanuki asked.

Yuko stopped trying to reach the food behind Watanuki's back and began to chuckle to herself. "Kinda"

Suddenly Yuko turned her head towards the door as if listening intently. Then she smiled. "Looks like one of them have arrived. YAY now we can eat" And with that she walked out. Watanuki smiled ruefully and went back to his cooking.

Kurogane rarely talked of his home world. Fai knew he was a ninja. The strongest one. He had never mentioned his family or friends. The only person Kurogane would talk about was his princess. Tomoyo. So to see Kurogane in such shock was very amusing to Fai. He took a good look at the girl standing before them.

At first glance her hair looked black. But with the sun shining on it the black became a dark blue. Her hair fell in silky waves down her back. Her eyes were a striking shade of violet. If Fai had to guess her age he would say 14, the same age as Sakura. But the expression in her eyes made her seem much older. She was wearing a pretty purple dress. She had a purple bag hung over her shoulder. A white box was held securely in her arms.

"Hello, I apologize if I am early." Her voice was lovely. Fai wondered if she was a singer.

Fai watched Kurogane's reaction to her. Kurogane had an almost puzzled look on his face. His gaze was fixed on her face. But Fai saw disappointment in his eyes. They both knew that this was not Kurogane's Tomoyo.

"No it's fine." Yuko said suddenly appearing from nowhere. Fai noticed that she had changed her clothes. The dress had a butterfly cut out of the back so that most of her back was bare. "How are you Tomoyo?"

Kurogane started at her name. Then he mentally kicked himself. Of course her name would be Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled. "I am good. Thank you Yuko-san." She turned to look at Fai and Kurogane. "Are you the people who need assistance?"

"Yes, we are. Are you the magician?" Fai asked her.

She laughed her voice like the tinkering of a bell. "No I am not. I don't have magic. I can't even see it." Tomoyo said. She had stopped laughing but she still had a big smile on her pretty face. "My best friend is the magician. She should be here soon." This last comment was directed at Yuko.

"Good, then we will eat soon." Yuko said. "Okay, introductions. Tomoyo, this is Fai," she indicated the blonde mage. "And Kurogane." She raised her other hand to point to the still silent ninja. "Kurogane, Fai this is Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Nice to meet you both. "Tomoyo said.

"Nice to meet you Tomoyo-chan." Fai said. Kurogane didn't say anything.

"What's in the box?" Yuko asked Tomoyo looking at the white box the young girl was carrying.

"Oh, I made a cake for us to eat." Tomoyo answered.

"Cake, yummy." Yuko cooed. "Kurogane, why don't you show Tomoyo where the dinning room is. She can put the cake there. Fai can wait for the rest of the guests and I will go tell Watanuki that we need dinner soon."

"Okay Yuko-san." Tomoyo said.

Kurogane shot a murderous look at Yuko but said nothing. Tomoyo smiled at Kurogane who nodded at her. Then they both headed inside. Fai noticed that Kurogane held open the door for Tomoyo and went in after her.

As the door closed behind them Yuko let out a chuckle. "That was fun."

Fai laughed "Yuko-san you do know how to have fun with people."

"It keeps me from getting bored."

Suddenly Moro and Maru ran up to them. "Come girls, let's go tell Watanuki it's dinnertime."

"Dinnertime"

"Dinnertime" They chanted after her.

The three of them went inside. Just as the door was closing Yuko looked over her shoulder at Fai and said, "The other two guests are coming very shortly, when they arrive please bring them inside. I imagine you will have questions." She smiled happily as if in on a private joke. Before Fai could ask her about it the door closed behind her.

Fai shook his head and sat back down in his chair. He ate one of the snacks and had just taken a sip of his drink when he heard something.

It was footsteps along the fence, he watched as a figure ran into view. It was a girl, he knew because she was wearing a lacy light pink dress with a dark pink sash. She must have been running fast because she was bending over with her hands on her knees. Her back was to him and her head was down so he could not tell what colour her hair was.

Fai could hear her panting so he stood up; placing his glass on the small table Watanuki had loaded with snacks, and began walking towards her. But before he had moved more than three feet she suddenly straightened up. Her head was then visible and Fai saw a very unique but familiar hair colour.

As he watched the girl seemed to be beckoning to someone along the fence. Then with a twirl of her skirt she turned around to face Fai.

He was shocked. A small part of his brain that was still able to think clearly was glad that he had put his glass down.

It was Sakura. Her hair was the same style completely with the two strands of longer hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were the same. A brilliant shade of green. Even her smile was identical. A smile that could light up any darkness.

Before he could even comprehend what he was seeing, the person she had been beckoning walked up to her.

Syaoran.

He was wearing brown shorts and a green polo shirt with white stripes on it. He also has green sneakers on. His brown hair was slightly messy. His amber eyes seemed to smile at the girl. A black backpack hung by one strap on his shoulder. He must not have been running because his breath was normal and he did not seem tired.

"Finally you're here you slowpoke." The girl said and smiled at the boy, who smiled right back.

"I'm not a slowpoke." He said laughing. "Come on Sakura, Tomoyo-chan is probably already here." The boy said. He began to walk towards the open fence door.

"Wait" Sakura said and skipped forwards to him. She grabbed his arm and made him turn so he was facing her. Then she raised her hands up and straightened his collar. "It was crooked." She told him. Fai noticed that her hands were resting on the boy's shoulders.

"Thanks Sakura" the boy said and both their smiles got even bigger.

Fai just watched. They looked so much like the Sakura and Syaoran he traveled with. But just like Kurogane had known that Tomoyo was not his princess, Fai knew that this girl was not the Sakura he knew. And Syaoran was not the boy he knew either.

The obvious way Fai knew was that just before he had come outside he had checked on Sakura and Syaoran. They had both been sleeping peacefully. There was no way that they could have woken up, changed clothes and gotten on this side of the fence.

But he would have known anyways. This Sakura had so much more energy. She seemed to be bouncing around. And she seemed so confident. The Sakura Fai knew was sweet but rather timid. Syaoran seemed freer. As if he was not burdened by something.

The interaction between the two of them was different from the Sakura and Syaoran he knew. If his Sakura had ever been able to pluck up the courage to fix Syaoran's collar it would have been amidst huge blushed from both of them. Syaoran would have muttered his thanks and both of them would not have been able to look each other in the face for quite a while. But if you had looked closely you would be able to see both of them smile.

There was something between the two teenagers standing before Fai that the ones he knew did not have.

Familiarity, he realized. This Syaoran was not surprised that Sakura had straightened his if she had done it before. They seemed so comfortable with each other.

Was this the way Sakura and Syaoran were before she lost her memories? he wondered as the two children who looked like them turned and walked hand in hand through the door to stand in front of Fai.


	4. Infinite Introductions

I hate that darn witch Kurogane thought as he showed Tomoyo the way to the dinning room. He walked slightly ahead of her, in silence. Stupid stupid witch. This is a game to her. Like we are pawns in her twisted chess match. 

He stopped at the door to the dinning room. It was blue and had a crescent moon on it. Kurogane slid the door open for Tomoyo. She stepped inside and placed the white box on the low wooden table. Then she lowered herself to the floor, smoothing the hem of her dress over her knees. Kurogane closed the door and sat down near her. He could not bring himself to look at her much less talk to her. What do you say to someone who looks exactly like someone you know?

The silence was deafening. Tomoyo twirled a curl around her finger. Then with sad eyes she looked up at Kurogane. "I'm sorry that you had to show me the way. I know it was an incovience to you." She bowed her head down and looked away.

Kurogane suddenly felt immensely guilty. He had not meant to make her uncomfortable. He just didn't know what to say to her.

"Uh, No, I just..." Kurogane began to say, turning to face her.

"Hello!" Both Kurogane and Tomoyo jumped as the door suddenly slid open to reveal Watanuki in an apron. "Yuko-san said there was cake." Suddenly he caught Kurogane's eyes and knew that if looks could kill he would be dead a couple times over.

"Sss... ss...sorry Kurogane-san, I didn't mean to interrupt." Watanuki stuttered.

Then he seemed to notice Tomoyo. He slid around the table, trying to be as far away from Kurogane as possible.

"Hi, I'm Watanuki." He introduced himself.

"Tomoyo" she replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tomoyo-chan." He said happily.

"It's nice to meet you too, Watanuki-san." She replied. Then she looked at Kurogane. "Are you with Fai-san and Kurogane-san?"

Watanuki laughed. "No, I work for Yuko-san." Then he caught Kurogane's eye and thought that it would be in his best interest if he was not in the same room as Kurogane right then. Tomoyo noticed him glance.

"I'll just grab this and go." Watanuki said as he picked up the cake. Then he practically ran out of the room. "Nice to meet you Tomoyo-chan." He yelled over his shoulder.

Tomoyo giggled at his silliness. "Watanuki-san is very funny."

Suddenly Kurogane spoke unintentionally loud. "I'm sorry…" He stopped but Tomoyo smiled.

"It's okay." Tomoyo said grinning up at him. "I think you are one of those people who care much more than they let on."

Kurogane was speechless. She was so much like the Tomoyo he knew. She just seemed to know things about how people felt.

And so they both sat again in silence. But this time Tomoyo was smiling and Kurogane almost smiled too.

"Hello!" Sakura's happy voice said to Fai as she and Syaoran stopped walking in front of him.

"Hhh... hello." Fai said trying to find his voice.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Li." Sakura said indicating herself and Syaoran.

Fai introduced himself. "Fai D. Flourite at your service." He bowed his head slightly.

Syaoran look around. "Is Yuko here?" he asked.

"We've come to help her with something." Sakura added.

"Wait!" Fai exclaimed. "You're the magician?"

Sakura nodded a little confused at Fai's strong reaction. "Yes, I'm a magician. Syaoran-kun is too."

"Oh, it's just…" Fai muttered. "You're so young." He finished rather lamely. It was the only he could think of to say.

Luckily Sakura seemed to find this funny because she began to laugh. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Fai chuckled. "I bet you do."

Something seemed to dawn on Sakura. "Are you the one Yuko-san asked us to help?"

Fai nodded. "Yes, I am. And to answer your earlier question," he said turning to face Syaoran. "Yuko-san is inside with my companion Kurogane and her worker Watanuki-san."

"Has my friend Tomoyo-chan arrived yet?" Sakura inquired of Fai.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan is here. Kuro-sama took her inside so she could put the cake she brought away." Fai informed them.

"CAKE!" a voice seemed to yell from the backpack hanging off Syaoran's shoulder.

"Kero-chan." Sakura sighed as the zipper on the backpack opened and a small yellow head popped out. "You are not suppose to let people see you. Most people don't know about magic." She scolded him.

"You talked to him about magic already. Sheesh. Besides I can sense he has magic." Kero said grumpily

Sakura turned to Fai. "You have magic? Then why did you need us?"

Fai smiled a rather allusive smile. "Well, let's just say I don't use magic anymore."

Sakura looked as if she wanted to ask more but Syaoran spoke before she could.

"What is it you need Sakura to do?" he asked.

"Hhmm… why don't you come inside and I can explain it more." Fai suggested.

The two teens looked at each other and nodded. "Okay." Syaoran said.

Fai smiled and they went into the house.

Kurogane and Tomoyo looked over to see the door slid open again. In through it came Fai, Sakura, and Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said standing up to greet her.

Kurogane was not one to be easily surprised. Twice in one day was unheard of. What is going on? He wondered staring at Sakura and Syaoran. He could sense that these teens were not the ones he was familiar with.

"Kuro-min, this is Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. Sakura-chan is the magician Yuko-san told us about." Fai explained to Kurogane seeing his confusion.

Suddenly Kero flew out of the backpack.

"Oh, yeah, this is Kero-chan." Sakura said introducing the guardian beast to Kurogane, who eyed him incredulously

"It's like that white manju bun." He said.

"Mmm… manju buns." Kero cooed imagining the food. Then the words seemed to sink in. "Hey, you, don't compare me to food." He yelled flying up to shake his tiny fist in Kurogane's face.

"Yeah, he's more like you." Fai said laughing. His words caused both Kero and Kurogane to yell at him. While they fought Sakura and Tomoyo sat together with Syaoran seated nearby.

As Tomoyo and Sakura talked, Kurogane leaned over to Fai. "So there are two of them now?"

"Is seems so." Fai replied. "It's strange, I knew that we would meet people we knew in other worlds, I just never thought we would meet us." Kurogane nodded in agreement. Both men glanced at Sakura and Syaoran. "I don't think we should say anything to them. At least not yet."

As they were talking Yuko entered the room. On her shoulders were both the Mokonas. The Mokonas jumped up onto the table where Kero was also sitting.

"Hey," Kero said looking back and forth between the two Mokonas. "There are now two of you."

White Mokona giggled. "There was always two Mokonas. Yuko make us together."

"I'm glad to see to two arrived." Yuko said to Sakura and Syaoran. She then sat down. "Watanuki should have the food ready hopefully very soon."

Only a minute had passed when Watanuki came in through the still open door. In his hands he carried a tray full of steaming food. He placed it on the table and said. "Time to eat."

Then he noticed Sakura and Syaoran and he gasped. "Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan you're here. But you're different…"

Sakura and Syaoran threw each other confused looks. "Do we know you?" Syaoran asked.

While Watanuki muttered and threw his hands about, Yuko had been looking at the food tray. "Watanuki," she said sternly. "you forgot the sake."


	5. Dinner Discussions

After Watanuki had stopped spazzing, Yuko sent him to get the sake. When he came back everyone sat down for dinner. The Mokonas and Kero sat on the table with tiny bowls in front of them. Watanuki had been creative and prepared the Korean dish B-bim-bop. Everyone got a bowl of rice then they could put their own ingredients in. There was beef marinated in garlic and soy sauce, cucumbers, shredded carrots, shredded cheese and mushrooms. The rice was so hot that when Watanuki cracked an egg into each bowl the heat cooked the egg right away. On the table there was dried and salted seaweed to wrap the food in.

Watanuki took pity on Fai and instead of chopsticks he gave him a fork to eat with.

"Thanks Watanuki-kun. I just can't seem to get the hang of them." Fai said as he happily stabbed food onto his fork and popped it into his mouth.

The guests simply stared at Fai's unusual behavior.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?" Sakura asked.

Fai laughed, "We don't have them in my country."

Although their faces showed surprise none of them said anything.

The table then lapsed into the quiet sounds of everyone eating Watanuki's delicious food. There was not much talking and the only sounds were the scraping of chopsticks, the crinkling of seaweed and the muted sounds of chewing.

"Okay" Yuko said laying down her chopsticks and pushing her empty bowl away. "Let's talk."

"Wait!" Tomoyo called out. She grabbed her purse, opened it and took out a small silver video camera. She opened it up and hit the record button. She then pointed the lens at Yuko. "Okay, I'm ready." She said.

Syaoran noticed Kurogane's and Fai's confused looks as they watched Tomoyo. "Don't you know what a video camera is?" He asked amazed.

"They are not from our world." Yuko said casually as if this information was the most normal thing in the world.

"WHAT?" all three teens shouted together.

"Like a different time, or planet, or dimension?" Tomoyo asked panning the camera between Fai and Kurogane.

"More like a different dimension than this one." Yuko replied.

"Oh," Sakura gasped. "I had a dream last night that ours was not the only world."

"Really?" Fai asked intrigued. "What happened in your dream?"

"Well, I felt like I was falling, and then…" everyone leaned closer to Sakura to hear her next words. "I forget." She finished sheepishly.

"Kid, how many times have I told you, you have to remember your dreams. They mean something." Kero said to her.

Sakura chose to ignore him and asked Fai. "What are you guys doing in this world? And what is it you need our help with?"

When Kurogane said nothing Fai knew that it would fall to him to be the storyteller. "We are here in your world looking for a feather. This feather is very special to someone we know. It is her memories but the feather had great magic power so other people tend to take it and not want to give it back. We need you to help us get it." There was a pause as they digested this huge amount of information.

"How did you get here?" Syaoran asked.

White Mokona ran up to him. "Mokona send people to different worlds."

"Oh, I see. You gave Mokona to them, Yuko-san?" Tomoyo asked.

Yuko nodded. "Yep that's right. For a price." Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a meaningful glance. Apparently they too knew of Yuko's prices.

"Well, how did you get to this world to see Yuko?" Kero asked still stuffing his face with the food.

"Well, I sent myself. But it seems that I've used up most of my magic." Fai said.

"What about you, Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked him.

"I was sent here by someone." He said. "My princess." He continued as they had kept staring at him expecting more. He tried his best not to look at Tomoyo but she caught his eye.

"Do I look like her?" she asked him. He nodded and Yuko laughed.

"I know you would notice. You really are an observant girl Tomoyo." Yuko said still chuckling.

Sakura giggled. "That is so cool. In another world you are a princess Tomoyo-chan. I wish I was."

Suddenly everything got very quiet. Syaoran and Tomoyo seemed to notice the unusual behavior of the other guests. Sakura, however, noticed nothing and continued to chat about how cool it would be to be a princess.

"Is that who the feather is for?" Syaoran asked Kurogane.

"No…another princess." Fai said trying his best not to stare at Sakura.

Watanuki felt very nervous and jumped up rambling about dessert. Yuko smiled secretly, swirling her cup of sake around in a circle before draining it.

Kurogane looked directly at Yuko. "I think it's time we heard about this mage."

She nodded to him. "His name is Akito Porter. He used to live in England but has recently moved back to his mother's ancestral home." Yuko narrated. "He is a light mage. He can control light waves and shadows. Without the feather he is not that strong. But, as you have seen," she said looking at Fai and Kurogane. "The feather has great power. And it will only grow the more he has it"

"So we should get it back as soon as possible." Syaoran said. The others nodded in agreement.

Sakura refused to attack Akito without talking to him first. "What if he knew that it was yours? Maybe he would give it back." She said with hope. Everyone was silent, no one wanted to ruin her innocence but they all know Akito would not give up without a fight.

After much discussing and cake, they decided that the best of course of action would be to 'pay a visit' to Akito Porter in the evening. That way if things went bad then would have the cover of darkness to fight, or escape in.

"We'll do it tomorrow then. No point putting it off and it seems the quicker we get it back the better." Syaoran said with authority. Fai was reminded of his Syaoran. Once he agreed to something nothing would stop him.

"Oh my goodness." Tomoyo suddenly exclaimed looking very excited.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Fai asked.

"Costumes. You will all need costumes." Sakura and Syaoran sighed in the background.

"Costumes. Costumes for what?" Fai asked confused.

Tomoyo smiled, "Every time Sakura-chan uses her magic I make her a costume. And lately Syaoran-kun has let me dress him up too." Syaoran looked away embarrassed at the term 'dress up'. "I am so excited; I can make a costume for everyone."

"But Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. "I don't think you will have time to. We are doing it tomorrow"

Tomoyo's face fell. "Oh, yeah. I don't think that will be enough time." Everyone was silent as they watched Tomoyo's face. After a short while she smiled at them. "It's okay. I just finished a costume for Sakura-chan, so she can wear that. Maybe some other time I can make some for Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and Watanuki-san." She looked almost longingly at them.

"Well," Syaoran said standing up. "We should be going home now. It seems we will need our rest for tomorrow.

Tomoyo turned to Watanuki. "Thank you very much for the food. It was delicious." Sakura nodded her thanks too.

Watanuki smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. And thank you for bringing the cake. It was amazing."

As if called, Moro and Maru suddenly appeared to escort the three teens out. Sakura and Tomoyo waved goodbye as they walked out. Syaoran simply nodded to them. Kero waved once before Sakura closed him up in the backpack once more.

After they had left the rest of them sat in silence for a while until Fai spoke. "That was very interesting."

Kurogane grunted. "It's weird to see them. Like that"

Fai nodded but surprisingly for the talkative wizard he said nothing. What is there to say? No words could describe the feeling of seeing someone who you are close to not remember you. Acting like you don't know them was the hardest thing. Fai suddenly felt his already high respect for the Syaoran he knew rise dramatically. How does he do it everyday? And with one he loves? 

Suddenly he felt so tired. The energy he had regained during his nap that morning seemed to vanish before his eyes.

"Well, we should go to bed too. I'm still tired from that last world." Fai said standing up. "Good night Yuko-san, Watanuki-kun and of course Kuro-chin." With that final joke he left the room.

Watanuki had just finished cleaning the table when Kurogane stood up and muttered. "Night." Then he too left.

Once he was sure Kurogane was gone Watanuki sat down by Yuko. "Do you think they will get the feather?" Watnauki asked his employer.

"I hope you guys will get it." Yuko said. There was a moment of silence as Watanuki pondered her use of words. His lips moved silently forming the words 'you guys'.

"Yuko-san… "He said hesitatingly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm sending you with them." Yuko said feinting innocence.

"WHAT?" he jumped up shouting.

"Oh, stop whining. You know you want to go and I need someone to be able to describe it all to me. Remember I can't go along."

Watanuki's anger deflated away like a popped balloon. "Well…" he couldn't think of anything to complain about. Yuko seemed to read his mind and smirked.

Watanuki went over and pick up the dinner tray, now loaded with the dirty dishes. "Well, I should get this to the kitchen and clean up. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Yuko-san." Before he left he placed the sake bottle next to her. Then he left.

Yuko looked at the retreating Watanuki. "Good night Watanuki." She whispered.


	6. Getting to Know Guests

The next day came quickly for Watanuki. He woke up early to make breakfast for everyone. After he was done he went to fetch something from his room. As he entered the hall his room was in, he was surprised to see Yuko standing in the door to Sakura and Syaoran's room. She was wearing a pale yellow kimono.

"Yuko-san?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "Good morning Watanuki."

"Morning Yuko-san." He said pleasantly, and then he asked. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at the beds. "Just checking on them."

"They should be waking up soon, right?" Watanuki looked hopefully at Yuko.

"No, not yet." She said it casually but Watanuki was very surprised.

"Why not? They have been sleeping for a full day and night." He exclaimed looking at her for answers.

"They are not merely sleeping. My house is a safe have to them. It would be best for them to rest for as long as possible. It might even be a few more days."

Watanuki looked disappointed. "But I wanted them to see the other Sakura and Syaoran."

"Don't worry." She said turning to go. "They will."

Fai felt relaxed and well rested. He had slept well during the night and Watanuki had made a great breakfast. Yuko had suggested that the travelers take baths. Traveling between worlds had given Fai a great appreciation of baths. He had soaked for a while then had gotten dressed in clothes Yuko had supplied him.

Now he wore black pants and a collared blue shirt. Yuko had also given him a black jacket and shoes.

He had just finished lunch and had decided to explore the shop when the sound of the doorbell echoed through out the house. He had just walked past the door so he went back to it.

He opened to door to see Sakura and Syaoran standing there. Sakura was wearing a dark blue skirt and a lacy light blue tank top. Her short hair was in two small braids on the side of her head tied with blue ribbons. This time it was Sakura who wore the black backpack that Kero hid in.

Syaoran had on jeans and a red shirt. The back of the shirt had a black dragon pictured on it. Over his left shoulder the dragon's neck and head was visible. On the sleeve was the dragon's claw. The tail curled around Syaoran's side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fai exclaimed.

"We thought we would spend the day here before we have to go… talk to Akito-san." Sakura said as she and Syaoran stepped into the house.

Kurogane too must have heard the doorbell for at that moment he walked into view. He also wore clothes Yuko have gotten for him. Black pants, a white buttoned up shirt, the sleeve rolled up to his elbows and a loose black tie. He didn't say anything but nodded to Syaoran and Sakura.

"I'm surprised Tomoyo-chan isn't here too." Fai said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes while Sakura replied. "Tomoyo-chan said that she wanted to put some last minute touches on my costume."

"I think secretly she is trying to make some for you two." Syaoran said.

"But she won't have time to, will she?" Fai asked,

"No probably not, but that won't stop her from trying." Sakura said grinning.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" They all looked up to see Watanuki standing on the step into the house. He had no school that day so was dressing in jeans and a blue and brown shirt.

"Sakura-chan and Syaroan-kun came to visit." Fai explained.

"Oh, I heard the doorbell but I figured that Moro and Maru had gotten it." Then he looked around. "Where are they?"

Just then Moro and Maru arrived. "The doorbell. The doorbell." They called out running in circles around Watanuki.

"Good afternoon Watanuki-kun. How are you today?" Sakura inquired.

"I'm good. Thank you Sakura-chan. I was just going to go make some cookies." Watanuki said.

"Can we help?" Sakura asked Watanuki. She looked so excited that he smiled at her and said. "Of course you can."

Ten minutes later the cooking began. Fai and Kurogane decided not to help, but watch instead. They were both seated on stools at the island. Sakura, Syaoran and Watanuki had all put on aprons and stood around the island. Watanuki and Syaroan had gotten out the ingredients while Sakura got the bowls and such.

Kurogane was very interested in watching Syaroan. He moved differently than the one Kurogane knew. He seemed more aware of his surroundings. Especially where Sakura was.

As Kurogane watched Syaroan moving about the room, he realized that this Syaoran could see out of both his eyes.

They are very in tune with each other. Kurogane thought. Syaoran didn't have to say what the next ingredient he needed because Sakura was always there with it. When Sakura's arms were tired from stirring Syaroan was there to finish it for her. And never did they have to say anything.

While they cooked Fai asked. "So, Sakura-chan, what type of magic do you do?"

"I am the master of a set of magic cards called Sakura Cards." she answered stirring the batter.

"Wow, you have a set of magic cards named after you." Fai said impressed.

"Well, they use to be Clow Cards but I used my magic to transform them." Sakura explained.

Fai was surprised by the name Clow. Isn't that the name of the country that Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are from? He wondered to himself. He glanced at Kurogane to see if he had also noticed the similarity.

If you didn't know Kurogane you would think that he had noticed nothing but Fai had traveled with him long enough to see that his eyebrows were raised. For the stoic ninja that was a huge expression.

"Moko-chan, NO." Sakura suddenly exclaimed. Black Mokona had snuck up and was dipping its paws in the batter. Fai smiled broadly at Sakura calling Mokona 'Moko-chan'. Just like our Sakura. He thought as he watched Sakura pick up the Black Mokona and place it outside the kitchen door where the White Mokona and Kero were hiding.

"You three can have cookies when we are finished." She said kindly.

Kero fumed, fluttering a few inches off the ground. "Fine." Sakura smiled at them as she closed the door.

A couple seconds passed then Kero's voice was heard through the door. "We'll just have to think of another way in." Silently Watanuki went over to the window and locked it. Sakura watched him, giggling.

"So is it just Kurogane-san, Moko-chan and you traveling?" Sakura asked turning to look at Fai.

Watanuki's head jerked up. He stared intently at Fai, waiting to see how he would answer.

"Actually," Fai said. "We are traveling with two other people. Sadly they are…unavailable right now." Syaoran's head titled slightly as if pondering Fai's words.

Sakura seemed disappointed. "Oh, I wish I could have met them."

Fai grinned at her. "Maybe you will."

Sakura wanted to ask more but Syaroan placed a hand on her shoulder. Gently he shook his head. He knew that when Fai was ready to tell them he would. Sakura nodded back. Fai watched very interested in their unspoken words.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly. Once they got the hang of cooking together Watanuki, Sakura and Syaoran made quite a lot of cookies. Fai and Kurogane mostly just watched. Both men found it fascinating to see how Sakura and Syaoran interacted. Sakura mostly talked, Syaoran nodded and once in a while made a comment. But he was definitely paying attention to what she said.

Fai wasn't sure exactly what they were discussing. It seemed one of Sakura's friends had a crush on her teacher and Sakura had only recently found out. Later he did recognize the name of Sakura's brother Touya. She was talking about visiting his and also visiting someone name Yukito. I think that was the name of the high priest who sent Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun to Yuko-san. He thought to himself. Fai did notice that every time Sakura mentioned her brother, Syaoran would roll his eyes or sigh quietly.

Up on the wall, a clock was hung. The large hand ticking by the seconds until they were to met a mage.


	7. Meeting A Mage

That evening they had another great meal from Watanuki. Then after, they ate the cookies they had slaved over. Sakura didn't quite understand why Fai kept laughing when he watched Kurogane eat cookies. She was just about to ask Fai about it when Moro and Maru came into the room leading Tomoyo. She was wearing a yellow sundress and was carrying a clothes bag.

"I brought your costume." Tomoyo said cheerfully, looking at Sakura. "Come on and change." She grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out the door. The boys heard Sakura sigh quietly as she left.

"Tomoyo-chan is very excited about costumes." Fai observed which made Syaoran laugh.

"You have no idea." He replied.

Tomoyo came back into the room. "She is changing in the bathroom."

They did not have to wait long before the sound of footsteps where heard outside the door.

"Okay, I'm ready." Sakura voice came through the door. Tomoyo reached inside her purse and took out her video camera. She had just turned it on when Sakura opened the door and walked in.

Sakura's dress was white. On the bottom sakura blossoms were pictured and progressing up the dress were pink sakura petals that thinned out as it reached a pink sash that cinched under the white bodice. It had long pink sleeves that had white sakura petals near the hands.

"Oh, Sakura-chan you look so pretty." Tomoyo exclaimed walking around Sakura to get her from every angle. "And I made it to match your necklace Syaoran-kun gave you."

"Yes!" Sakura said happily her hand reaching up to touch a small sakura blossom pendant that hung on a silver chain around her neck.

A blushing Syaoran told her how pretty she looked.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to make more outfits." Sakura commented to Tomoyo as she tied a white band with a sakura blossom around Kero's neck.

Tomoyo sighed. "I tried but I didn't have the measurements for them." She looked sadly at Fai, Kurogane, and Watanuki. "Maybe I could get them now." She pulled a roll of measuring tape from her purse. She began to advance on them. The look in her eyes told them that nothing would stop her from finishing her costumes.

A couple minutes later Yuko entered the room. "Okay" She said. "It seems you're all ready. Good luck."

"How will we get there?" Fai suddenly realized. "We don't even know where Akito-san's house is."

"I brought my limo." Tomoyo told the stunned listeners. "And Yuko-san told me where Akito-san's house is."

Fai wasn't sure what a limo was but Watanuki looked excited. "Come on, let's go." The young man said as he left the room. Everyone but Yuko, Moro, and Maru followed him. Sakura and Tomoyo waved to Yuko as they passed by her.

It turned out a limo was like a car that was stretched. Fai wasn't so sure why you would want something that big; wouldn't it be hard to drive? But the others seemed to think it was cool.

As she climbed into the limo Syaoran held Sakura's hand to steady her. "Thank you Syaoran." She said as she got in.

Fai stopped walking so abruptly that Kurogane collided with him. "What the heck?" he growled at Fai.

"Sakura-chan called him Syaoran." Fai said. Kurogane looked at him apparently worried for his sanity. "Syaoran. Not Syaoran-kun."

"Oh!" was all Kurogane said but there was a small smile on his lips as he got in the limo.

As he climbed in after Kurogane, Fai began to mentally replay all his conversations with Sakura. Oh, I see, he thought, whenever Sakura-chan talked about Syaoran-kun to other people she called him Syaoran-kun but when she spoke directly to him she called him only Syaoran. 

Before he realized it Tomoyo was telling them all that they had arrived. Fai got out of the limo and looked around.

They were parked at the edge of a forest. A thin path, only big enough for one car, ran thought the woods. In front of them was a large house. It was three stories and the first two were styled in a traditional Japanese fashion. However, it looked as if there was remodeling being done to it. Apparently they were adding a third floor.

They all walked up to the house. The front double doors were large with intricate trimming on the edge. Instead of a regular handle it had two lion headed ringers.

Sakura took a deep breath and reached a hand forward to knock using the brass lions.

The door opened to reveal a man. He was in his late twenty or early thirties. His hair was the darkest brown could be before it would be called black. His skin was tanned. His eyes were probably the feature that drew the most attention. They were a pale shade of grey.

"Hello," He said in a pleasant, slightly accented, voice. "May I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm looking for Akito Porter-san." She said politely.

"Well, I'm Akito Porter. How can I help you?" he asked. He looked curiously at the group that stood quietly behind Sakura. Watanuki had to admit they made a strange group. Two adult men and four teenagers. And none of the even looked alike. Luckily Kero and the Mokonas were hidden in the backpack on Syaoran's back.

"It is very important that we discuss something with you, Porter-san." Sakura said.

Akito looked confused and said. "If it is important maybe you should come in." He opened the door wider to let them in.

The outside of the house might have been Japanese but the inside was definitely British. Old Victorian furniture was in very room. There was lush carpet on the floor and all the sliding doors had been replaced with western doors.

Akito led them to his large sitting room. There were two couches and numerous chairs ringing a stone fireplace. In the centre of the room was a small wooden table. There was only one door and one very large window with a lovely view of the woods.

They all sat down. Fai and Watanuki sat on a small coach. Akito and Kurogane each sat in chairs and Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo sat down on the large couch.

Sakura looked pleased, Akito seemed nice. Surely he would return the feather. But Fai was not so sure. There was something in Akito's stormy grey eyes. There was a calculating quality about them that unnerved Fai.

Sakura had just opened her mouth as say something when the shrill call of a teapot suddenly sounded.

"Would you like some tea? I had just put the water on when you showed up." Akito said standing up.

They were a little taken aback but gave their consent. Akito smiled and left the room.

"Why would he just let us into his house?" Watanuki wondered out loud. "He hasn't even asked for our names."

"He probably can sense the magic in us and was curious to see what we had to say." Fai theorized.

"Mokona can feel a feather nearby." The muffled words could be heard coming form the backpack sitting at Syaoran's feet.

It was at that moment that Akito returned. He was carrying a silver tray with seven teacups on it. They were a pale pink with tiny roses etched onto them. He placed the tray on the table and began to hand out teacups. As he did he asked for each of their names. Once he had given six cup away Akito sat down taking the final cup as his own.

"Now, what brings you to my humble abode?" Akito asked bringing his teacup up to his face and taking a delicate sip. Fai wondered why his pinky stuck out strangely.

"We want to talk about your feather." Sakura began. Akito face remained the same but his eyes did widen slightly.

"What feather?" he said innocently.

Fai put down his teacup and leaned forward. "It has come to our attention that you have in your possession a feather of great magic."

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I don't have a magic feather." Akito said it as if it was the most absurd notion in the world.

For a second, Watanuki had misgivings. Maybe Yuko was wrong. But then he banished the thought from his mind. If he knew anything it was that Yuko was never wrong.

"Please." Sakura's tiny voice interrupted Watanuki's musing. "We know you have it. But it belongs to someone else. And she needs it. It is her memoires" Sakura pleaded turning her emerald eyes on Akito.

Akito stroked his chin. "Yes, memoires are indeed powerful things."

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "So, we need to take it and give it back to her."

"Oh, but I'm sorry. I can't let you do that." Akito said it pleasantly but his grey eyes hardened. "You see, this is mine." And from his pocket he pulled the feather.


	8. The Beginning Of Battles

Akito ran his finger tenderly over the white and pink feather. "One month ago this lovely feather fell from the sky. It is mine now." He no longer looked cool and composed. He looked obsessed. And it was not a pretty sight.

"Please Porter-san. We need that feather." Sakura begged him.

Akito stood up. "I think it would be best if you left."

Sakura's face fell, but when she stood up she made no move to leave.

Syaroan had risen at the same moment as Sakura. He looked Akito directly in the face. "I'm sorry but we can't leave. Not without that feather."

The others rose too. For a few seconds they stared at each other.

Then, Akito raised his right hand, the one that held the feather. He began to chant in English. They weren't sure what he was saying but they didn't have to wait long to find out the effect.

The ground seemed to ripple beneath them. Or more specifically, the ground that was covered by shadows. The group was shocked when creatures began to rise from the floor, created entirely from the shadows. They were black and seemed almost to be made of smoke. Tiny yellow eyes glared out of their faces. They were not very tall, only about 4 feet but they had long thin arms and legs that ended in sharp talons. Unlike the rest of its smoke-like body the talons looked very real and very sharp.

The one nearest to Kurogane's chair made a leap of him, slashing with his claws. The ninja moved out of the way with ease. The blow meant for him, slashed the chair almost in two.

Sakura reached a hand to her neck and pull out a small necklace. At first Fai thought it was the sakura necklace she had but when he looked at it he realized his mistake. It was a pink key. On the top was a circle with a yellow star in the centre. Small white wings were on either side of the star.

Sakura placed the key in her hand. "Release" She called. Under her feet appeared a magic circle with a star in the centre.

There was a flash of light and when Fai looked next the key had disappeared to be replaced by an identical looking staff.

Sakura then seemed to pull a pink card from nowhere. She threw the card up in the air and lifted her staff. Instead of the card falling down it seemed to hang in the air directly over her staff. "WINDY" she called. The wings on the staff grew larger and the star began to spin.

A white figure flew out of the card. She was shaped like a woman and like her name implied she was made from wind. She cast, from her hands, white tendrils of wind that wrapped its self around one of the shadow creatures and threw it into the wall.

As it flew through the air the shadow creature made no sound whatsoever. When it collided with the wall there was no thud or any sound that would indicate an impact had just occurred. The creature hit the wall only to be flattened onto it. Like paint thrown on a wall. The blackness that was only moments before a shadow creature slid slowly down the wall. When it reached the bottom, Akito pointed at it, muttering under his breath. There was a few seconds pause before it once again formed into the creature. It rose again and with the others began to advance on them.

Meanwhile, Syaoran had summoned his sword. Tomoyo had opened Sakura's backpack and let out Kero and the Mokonas. White Mokona had opened its mouth and released Kurogane's sword. He grabbed in and charged at a group of three shadow creatures.

Watanuki was shocked to see tiny little Kero's wings suddenly spread out and engulf him. A magic circle appeared beneath the floating cocoon. The wings opened to reveal a golden lion with wings. Watanuki's jaw dropped. "Kero-san?" he asked taken aback. But Kero had already jumped away to slash at a shadow creature. Watanuki half turned to glance at the Mokonas almost expected them to sprout wings and multiple in size. However, they simply stared at him. That was until Kurogane grabbed Watanuki's arm and he realized the fighting going on.

Kurogane had moved Tomoyo to a corner of the room. He then placed Watanuki in front of her with his hands outstretched. Any attempt to protect her. Tomoyo looked scared but Watanuki was surprised to see that no matter how frightened she was her camera never shook.

The shadow creatures were very bizarre to fight. They made no noise, not every a screech as they were cut. They seemed to feel no pain or any emotion at all. They quickly learned that only a sword cut would destroy them. When Fai hit or kicked the creature would simply absorb the blow. Sakura tried a couple of other cards but none of them had a lasting effect on the creatures. A sword cut the creature in a way that Akito could not reform it quickly so it would sink to the ground, to resume its old job as a plain shadow.

But even so it was not going well. There were seven of them but only three could really fight effectively. Kurogane and Syaoran had their swords and Sakura had even transformed her staff into a thin shiny sword, but Tomoyo and Watanuki had no fighting experience. Fai was coping without a weapon but he could feel his energy fading. Kero was batting them away with his paws. But he couldn't use his magic in such close quarters.

Sakura and Syaoran were in the middle of the room trying to keep the shadow creatures at bay. Kero had placed himself near Fai. Kurogane positioned himself in front of Watanuki and Tomoyo. Although Watanuki had the feeling that Kurogane was more worried for Tomoyo's safety then his.

Kurogane was impressed by Syaoran's skill with a blade. He had personally trained his Syaoran so he knew his skill level. He was a natural swordsman but nothing at the level this new Syaoran was at. Kurogane could tell the he had much practice and was truly a master of the blade. Syaoran moved around the room at lightening speed. Slashing at enemies and then running or even jumping to the next one. His sword was only a flash of light, it moved so fast.

The shadow creatures were not the strongest of enemies but their numbers were the real fight. Also no matter how fast Kurogane and the others were, no matter where they moved a creature would be there. This resulted in a number of minor, and one or two major wounds on all of them but Tomoyo.

Akito had been standing by the fireplace when the fighting began. He had ordered the shadow creatures to stand in front of him, creating a living barrier. Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura tried to get close to him but every creature they cut down Akito formed again. It was turning out to be an endless battle and their strength was slowly ebbing away.

No one noticed that when he was not reforming creatures Akito would raise his hand towards the door chanting. Sakura thought that perhaps he was trying to break it down with magic. But there was no mark upon the door.

Suddenly Akito raised his arms up into the air and yelled something. The shadow creatures in front of him moved to create a path that he used to run to the door. Kurogane jumped forward to stop him but the shadow creature jumped on him almost pulling him to the ground. Akito made it to the door and pulled it open to reveal a frightening sight.

The hallway was filled with even more creatures. They parted to let him by but not before he turned to face Kurogane who was still trying to make it to the door. "Well," Akito said as if he had not just spent the last few minutes fighting. "I must be off now. And I'm taking the feather with me. Have fun with my friends." He indicated the shadow creature which began to pour into the room. With a wave he disappeared down the hall. Leaving them to face hundreds of shadow creatures.


	9. Escaping Excitment

They were essentially trapped, with no real means of destroying all the shadow creatures.

Kurogane and Syaoran fought their way over to the door. Once there Syaoran poked his head out. But pulled it back in quickly and slammed the door. "The entire hall is full. And more seem to be coming from down the stairs and from every room. I think…" he began to say but stopped as a shadow creature slashed at him. He hacked at it fiercely. In no time it returned to a shadow on the floor.

He defeated another one his back still pressed against the door to prevent more from entering. As Syaoran took a quick scan around the room he noticed the there seemed to be less of Akito's minions in it. Then it hit him. Without Akito in the room the creatures could not be reformed.

"Help me block the door." He called to Fai. Fai cast an eye around and then, while Kurogane defended him, he pulled a big wooden chair over to where Syaoran was. Putting it at an angle Fai shoved it under the doorknob. Just as he did the door shook with a tremendous force. Had the chair not been placed a mere second before it would surely have burst open.

There was a sound above them, footsteps and muffled shouting. Then a bright light flashed around them. As they blinked the spots from their eyes it became very apparent what the magical light have done. There had only been about twenty creatures left in the room originally. Now there were only about seven. However the seven left were much bigger than before, as if a group of the creatures had merged together to become almost eight feet tall and very sturdy looking. No longer were they smoke like. Now their skin was shiny black as if different light were being reflected on it. One lunged at Syaoran who was use to the speed of the old ones. The new huge ones were even faster and due to this one of its talons ripped through Syaoran's shirt and cut a line a couple inches down his arm. He hissed in pain but didn't back away. With a grunt he stabbed it twice. It melted around him, falling on the floor like oil.

It took more time than before, and many more injuries were sustained, but together they were able to defeat the other six. Soon they all stood panting, alone in the room. The only evidence of a fight was the broken furniture and the black shadows splashed on the floor reminiscent of blood spatter except for the colour.

Sakura looked around and moved over to Tomoyo who was still filming even if she was shaking slightly. "Are you okay Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo nodded to her. "Yes, but I am very worried. If all the creatures in this room got bigger wouldn't that mean that the others in the hall did too?" All together they turned to look at the door.

The horrible sound of splintering wood was coming from it. It was fairly obvious that the sound was caused by the talons of the creatures as they tried to rip apart the entrance. And judging from the sounds and the shuddering of the door, they were very close to breaking into the room.

"What do we do?" Watanuki's voiced said sounding close to panicking. "We can't beat them all. We were barely able to beat these ones." He gestured at the floor.

"I think," Fai said heavily as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. "We might have to retreat." Kurogane opened his mouth to protest but Fai spoke before he could. "We need a proper plan. I think it would be in our best interest if we return to the shop and made a battle strategy." He looked to Syaoran for his opinion.

Syaoran didn't say any thing for a moment. His hazel eyes traveled over the group lingering on the various injures that covered them. There was a large slash on Kurogane's chest and a cut on Watanuki's cheek. Sakura's dress was ripped in many placed and Fai's hand was bleeding. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Fai might be right. We need to figure out a way to destroy the creatures or Akito. And," he said looking at the large window. "We should come back in the daytime."

Fai walked over to the window and grasping the handles on both side pushed it open. The brisk night air rushed in to replace the warm room air. "If only we could fly out of here." He said jokingly. But Sakura smiled at him.

"I can use the Fly Card. If I use in properly I can carry myself and one other person out of here. And," she turned to point excitedly at Kero who was still in his true form. "Kero can carry someone on his back."

"Sakura can take Tomoyo and Kero can take Watanuki and Fai." Syaoran said. "Then they can come back for Kurogane and me." Sakura was not happy at leaving Syaoran behind but she felt that he could take care of himself and that she needed to make sure Tomoyo was safe.

"Okay." She said gripping her staff tightly.

"We have a problem." Kurogane said surprisingly calm for his words. He was leaning out the window looking down. "I can hear that mage on the roof." He glanced up as if to emphasize his point. "He is making more of those things. And they are climbing up the building." Here the others rushed to the window and in horror looked down and saw that Kurogane was correct. The shadow creatures that Akito was calling into existence from the shadows on the ground were scaling the walls all heading towards the roof. At least they had been. When Fai had opened the window they had all began to slowly crawl to the window.

"Quickly Sakura-chan." Fai told her.

Sakura pulled the Fly Card out and activated it. Instead of the wings forming on her back they formed out of the tiny wings on the staff. It reminded Syaoran and Tomoyo of when Sakura had been first capturing the Clow Cards. Sakura climbed on and motioned for Tomoyo to hop on. She did, wrapping her arms around Sakura. "Watanuki-san get on Kero-chan." She said to him.

Watanuki looked nervous and walked very slowly to Kero. Then the door shuddered again and he practically jumped on the guardian beast. Fai then hopped up behind him.

With a last glance at Syaoran Sakura and Tomoyo flew out the window. Kero followed them. Luckily the window was huge but Fai and Watanuki still had to lower their heads to make sure they didn't hit the top.

They had only been gone for half a minute when the first shadow creature made it to the window. Kurogane had closed it again but it didn't last long as the creatures' talons raked against it. Soon more were climbing in through the broken window.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was cool as flew through it. Sakura kept her eyes on the ground watching the shadows move. She noticed that there were none by the woods. She flew over to them and landed. Kero touched down next to her. Watanuki jumped off immediately looking frightened. Fai got off more calmly.

"Be safe." Sakura told Tomoyo as she rose again into the air. And as fast as she could she flew back to Syaoran.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran and Kurogane were just becoming very tired when Sakura returned. Her feet didn't even touch the ground as she flew in the room. Syaoran jumped up behind her. The next second Kero arrived and Kurogane climbed on him. And without a second glance they flew out the window.

As they flew Sakura looked up and could see a figure standing on the roof. Huge shadow creatures surrounded him.

"He is just standing there. I'm going to get him." Kero yelled, shooting into the air towards the roof. Kurogane cursed and held on tight.

Sakura watched as Akito lifted both hands into the air. There was a glowing item in his hands, presumably the feather. Without warning the air was suddenly filled a brilliantly bright light. Although saying only a bright light would be an injustice to how intense it was. The entire ground of the house was filled as if a tiny sun had landed upon the roof.

It was so bright that they all instinctively closed their eyes and even had to go so far as to raise an arm or hand to cover their eyes.

The sudden onset of light on his eyes caused Kero to serve and almost collide with the side of the house. He flapped his wings clearly undecided, not knowing where to go. He had his eyes squeezed shut and one paw across his face. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground.

Sakura sent the shadow card towards Akito hoping that it could block out the intense light. But even the Sakura card was unable to stop all the light. It lessened it on one side but not enough to be able to see in.

And it kept going. Shining and shining and never going dim. Sakura turned her staff in what she hoped was the right direction and flew back to the woods. Kero ran along below her. For they both knew there was nothing they could do right now.

Once they got into the woods where Tomoyo, Fai and Watanuki were, the creatures stopped following. The monsters walked up and down an invisible line, unable to cross. The two groups stared at each other across the barrier. Sakura looked upset about not retrieving the feather and Syaoran wrapped an arm around her. Tomoyo took out her mobile phone and called her bodyguards to pick them up.

As they waited they were silent, just gazing at the house. Once they had crossed into the woods Akito had sensed it and the light had dimmed down. The feather was so close but they couldn't get it.

The limo came quickly and they sadly piled in. Sakura was the last to get in. Before she did she turned to look up at Akito. "We will be back." She whispered. And then she shut the car door.


	10. Doubles Discovered

It rained the next day. Watanuki woke to it pounding on the roof. He stayed in bed for a minute breathing in the rain scented air. The dark sky reflected his mood as he dressed quickly in jeans and a blue t-shirt. He made breakfast for the guests and checked on the still slumbering Sakura and Syaoran. He was beginning to get worried. They still had not regained consciousness. Quickly he checked for fevers but found both of their heads to be cool to the touch.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran turned up at the shop later that day. They seemed quieter then normal, or at least the normal that Watanuki had seen so far. They all had a peaceful if mostly silent lunch. No one was quite sure what to do or how to proceed from their failure the night before. There was a stillness to the air, a tension that had not been there before. Watanuki tried to lighten the mood as much as he could. The girls smiled at him but the tension remained.

After lunch was cleared away Watanuki and Fai took out a chess set and played to pass the time. The chess set was one of the weird items that Yuko had that featured the Mokonas. Watanuki took the black set and Fai the white. The real Mokonas were "helping" them play. Although after a couple of moves when he followed the black Mokona's advice and his pieces where claimed by Fai Watanuki began to suspect that the black Mokona was in cahoots with Fai and the white Mokona.

Tomoyo had taken her video camera and Moro and Maru to the yard. Yuko had mentioned that she had to search for something in her storehouse and Kurogane had left without saying where he was headed.

Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on the floor, their backs against the wall. Sakura had her head resting on Syaoran's shoulder with her eyes closed. She would have looked asleep if not for her furrowed brow as she pondered the situation. Their interlocked hands rested on Syaoran's knee. Syaoran was staring straight ahead but focusing on nothing.

Watanuki had just lost to Fai for the third time when Sakura stood up. "Restroom." She explained to their inquiring looks. She patted Syaoran's head gently as she left.

She was on her way back when a piece of artwork caught her eye down the hall. It appeared to be a butterfly made out of purple sand. She stood there entranced for a good five minutes. Just looking at it made her feel peacefully. The tension that had filled her since the night before melted away. Glancing around Sakura could see more art hanging on the walls further down the hall. She began to make her way through Yuko's shop admiring as she went.

Suddenly, as she passed a door she got a tingle. It was not an unpleasant feeling but it startled her. It only lasted a few seconds. Sakura recognized the feeling. Someone with magic was very close. She had met other magic users but none of them had felt quite like this. But it was oddly familiar. She turned to her left to see an ordinary door. She looked up and down the hall and saw no one that she could sense magically.

She slowly slid the door open. Inside it was dark but she could make out shapes in the blackness. Feeling the wall she found and flipped the light switch.

And gasped.

There lying on two beds were herself and Syaoran. Or at least two people who looked exactly like them. Their hair was the same colour and length. And even though their eyes were closed she knew that they were the same as well. Looking at the girl who resembled herself she could sense magic. 'Of course' she thought to herself. 'No wonder the magic seemed familiar, it's me.' She stood too stunned to do anything for a good while. Then slowly she backed up and left the room, sliding the door closed after herself. Once in the hallway she broke into a run.

Panting she burst into the room the others were in. Watanuki shrieked and fell over. Syaoran jumped to his feet. Fai alone remained seated.

"Sy.. Syaoran.. you.. I..." Sakura stuttered, her breath coming out in short bursts between her words. Unable to fully communicate she grabbed Syaoran's hand and tugged him out the room. Watanuki picked himself up off the floor and with Fai followed them. The Moknonas hopping behind them.

As Sakura guided them through the shop Watanuki began to understand where they were going and what precisely Sakura had seen. As they walked Syaoran attempted to get information out of Sakura but she never answered his queries. After a few attempts he gave up.

They turned into the hallway and Watanuki was not surprised to see Yuko standing by the door. She was in a magenta dress dotted with tiny roses. A real rose was tucked behind one ear. Coming down the opposite side of the hallway were Tomoyo and Kurogane. Tomoyo was turning her silver video camera on.

When they had all congrgated in front of the door, Yuko stepped forward, sliding the door open. Yuko then walked into the room coming to stand between the two beds. Sakura went in next pulling Syaoran along behind her. Tomoyo and her trusty camera following close behind. Kurogane, Fai and Watanuki entered the room but stayed near the door.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked but didn't continue as his gaze landed on the occupants of the beds. Near his shoulder Tomoyo gasped. Her camera zoomed in on the sight before her.

"Wow, they looked just like you and Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo said to her best friend. Sakura nodded her agreement. Syaoran's eyes were wide and fixed on his doppelganger. His back was ramrod straight and his hand was clenched in a fist.

Sakura and Syaoran spoke at the same time. "Who are they?"

Yuko smiled mysteriously. "This is Syaoran." She said indicating the sleeping boy. "And this," she pointed to the slumbering Sakura. "Is Princess Sakura of the country of Clow."

Sakura's head whipped up from where she had been staring at the princess to stare at Yuko.

Tomoyo let out a excited squeal her camera alternating filming between the two Sakuras. "So Sakura-chan you're a princess too." Tomoyo cooed imagining Sakura in princess dresses and tiaras.

Something had clicked in Syaoran's brain. "So she," he nodded at Princess Sakura, "is the one who lost her memoires?"

The excitement drained from the two teenaged girls as the truth sunk in.

"That's so sad." Tomoyo said her hand over her mouth.

Sakura walked forward and knelt down beside her counterpart. Gently she took the identical hand in her own. "Don't worry, I'm going to get your feather back. I promise." she whispered.

Then she turned to face the others. "I'm going back to Porter-san's house tomorrow." Sakura announced her voice, while quiet, had a vein of steel in it. Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder silently nodding his agreement.


	11. Countless Costumes

Sakura and Syaoran arrived the next day for breakfast. Tomoyo had called Sakura to inform her that she would be a little late. They ate outside in the bright sun as they waited for her. It was a bright and gorgeous day. The sun warmed their skin as they ate Watanuki's amazing cooking. There was a soft breeze that just tugged at their clothing and hair. Unlike the previous morning there was a calmness that surrounded them.

Halfway through the meal Sakura spoke up. "I had that dream again last night."

They all looked up at her interested.

Kero stopped stuffing his face for a moment. "Do you remember what happened?"

Sakura tugged a lock of her hair, slightly embarrassed. "Not really, I just remember falling."

Kero sighed and went back to eating.

They had finished eating about ten minutes when an expensive looking black car pulled up in front of the shop. Out of it jumped Tomoyo. She ran over to greet Sakura. Following her were three women in black suits and sunglasses. Each was carrying black clothes bags. They didn't say anything, merely went into the shop and returned soon without the bags.

Meanwhile, out of van stepped a handsome young man, perhaps a few years older than Tomoyo. He had black hair and golden eyes. He was dressed casually in jeans and a black shirt. There was a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. He was also carrying an old bottle of wine.

When Watanuki saw him he had a fit.

"NO NO NO!" he shouted his limbs flying every which way. "Why is he here, we don't need him?" He continued to shriek and whine but was ignored by the others.

Tomoyo introduced the boy to the group. "This is Doumeki-san." She then gave the names of the group to Doumkei, who said nothing, only nodded at each of them.

Then he turned to Watanuki. "Oi, be quiet."

"How dare you!" Watanuki yelled. "What are you ever doing here? Who invited you?"

"I invited him." Yuko said smiling. Watanuki gasped.

"Yuko-san, how could you?"

"Very easily." She giggled.

Watanuki growled. The others were staring in shock at the usually polite young man. Sakura and Syaoran looked worried for Watanuki's sanity. Fai seemed to be amused, and Kurogane had no emotion. Tomoyo however was glancing between Watanuki and Doumeki with a smile on her face.

While Watanuki continued his fit in the background, Yuko turned to address Tomoyo. "Thanks for picking him up."

Tomoyo smiled up at her. "You're welcome Yuko-san."

"Tomoyo-chan, why were there so many bags?" Fai asked Tomoyo as her bodyguards got into the van.

"Well," Tomoyo said with a guilty look on her face. "Originally I had only meant to make Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun costumes. But then I got the measurements for Fai-san, Kurogane-san and Watanuki-san. So I mad them some. And then Yuko-san told me Doumeki-san would be coming this time. So I made a costume for him. And I always Kero-chan one too and I thought that it was only fair that I made the Mokonas one too. And... and… Yuko-san I know you aren't coming but you're so pretty I had to make you one too."

If Tomoyo expected Yuko to be upset she was vastly mistaken. Yuko's face lit up and she clapped her hands together. "YAY I get a Tomoyo original."

She ran inside and they all followed. Tomoyo went over to where the bags were hung up and the proceeded to explain about her outfits.

"I pick a main theme and colours and stuck with them for all. For the colours I used purple, black and some white. As for the theme, for Yuko-san, Watanuki-san, and Doumeki-san I used a butterfly because that is Yuko-san's symbol. For Fai-san and Kurogane-san I used a feather. And for Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun I used a star." She waved her arms around getting more and more excited.

Yuko grabbed a bag, Watanuki wasn't sure how she knew it was the right one but he trusted her instinct. She flounced out of the room and bag swinging from her arm.

Tomoyo turned back to the others. "I made them in pairs. Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are of course together. Kurogane-san and Fai-san are one and Doumeki-san and Watanuki-san are another. Because they are all best friends." She explained happily.

Syaoran watched the reactions of the four men to Tomoyo's last statement. He had seen enough of Watanuki to not be surprised by his reaction. He was throwing his hands about, yelling so fast his words were unintelligible. Doumeki was the opposite. He had no reaction what so ever. Fai was laughing and Kurogane was muttering angrily. What Syaoran found very interesting was he was not yelling at Tomoyo but staring up at the ceiling. It was at this point that Yuko came into the room.

"Watanuki what in the world are you doing?" For Watanuki had begun to spin in a circle still shouting nonsensically.

"Oh, Yuko-san you look so amazing." Tomoyo exclaimed whipping her camera out.

Yuko's outfit was a black fitted blazer that had purple butterfly shaped pockets. Even the buttons were butterfly shaped. At her wrists was a purple butterfly and in a chain more butterflies progressed, getting smaller, up the arm, wrapping around till it reached a tiny butterfly on her shoulder. Paired with it was a sparkly purple skirt and black boots.

Yuko twirled; as she did the butterflies seemed to flutter on her arms.

Tomoyo caught it all on film, sighing dreamily into her camera. Then she came to her senses and began to hand out bags to the others. They all dispersed to change and met back up when they were done.

Watanuki and Doumeki's costumes resembled their school uniforms except that instead of a white border it was purple. And on the left side, where most schools had their crests, was a purple butterfly.

Fai and Kurogane's costumes were tuxes complete with tails and black shiny shoes. Kurogane had a black tie with a tiny white feather on the bottom. Fai had a purple cravat. Both had purple vests but Kurogane's was more visible because unlike Fai he had not buttoned his black jacket.

Syaoran had black pants and a purple shirt with a black waistcoat.

Tomoyo had make the Mokonas little capes. The White Mokona got a black cape with purple trim and white feather on the back. Black Mokona was given a white cape with purple trim and a black butterfly placed on the back.

As she was trying the bow on White Mokona, Kero flew over to Tomoyo. "Hey, Tomoyo, I get one too right?" he asked. "I'll look awesome in a cape. Like a superhero."

"Sorry Kero-chan, no cape for you. It would cover your wings." Tomoyo explained to a sad Kero. His wings drooped making him drop a couple of inches in the air. "But…" Tomoyo said rummaging in one of the bags. "You do get a cute little vest."

"Yes!" Kero shouted zipping around in the air. Then he landed next to Tomoyo so she could put his vest on. It was purple and matched Kurogane's, Fai's and Syaoran's. It even had tiny pockets with yellow stars on them. Tomoyo had cut slits in the back so his wings could fit.

Kero strutted around the room, waiting for their praise. However, at about the same time Sakura entered caused Tomoyo to focus all her attention on the Card Mistress.

Sakura's dress was purple with black lace on the bottom. Just visible under it was white tulle. It had a black sash with tiny white stars on it. It also had black lacy straps on the shoulders. Black gloves went up over her elbows and had a white star on the back of the hand.

"You look so pretty Sakura-chan." Tomoyo cooed filming Sakura from all angles. Sakura blushed but gave a turn to show the camera how the skirt swirled around her legs.

As Tomoyo was filming Sakura in her costume, Fai was watching Doumeki. He and Yuko were exchanging items. He gave her the old wine bottle, much to her delight, and she gave him a single red arrow.

Yuko noticed Fai and winked at him.

"Okay everyone." Tomoyo said getting their attention. "It's time to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now caught up to what has been posted on ff.net.  
> Hopefully Chap 12 should be written soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is ladysayna


End file.
